


Flowers for Gwaine

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship (for now)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Gwaine's had a bad day- Merlin tries to make it a little better.





	Flowers for Gwaine

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, but I think it's about time I published it.  
> Please enjoy.

Merlin walked down the hallway, a fresh bouquet of heather cradled in his arm. Their scent tickled his nose as he walked, and he had to suppress several sneezes.

He wondered if he might be allergic.

As he rounded the last corner to get to the hallway with Gwaine’s room, he nearly bumped into someone. Merlin took a step back in surprise, and found himself facing one of the few residents of the castle taller than himself. “Percival!” Merlin exclaimed in surprise.

“Merlin,” Percival responded apologetically. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” He noticed the flowers and narrowed his eyes at them in confusion. He pointed at them. “What’re those for?”

Merlin glanced down. Shoot. “Uhh… Th-they’re for Gwaine-”

Before Merlin could say anything else, Percival grabbed the note Merlin had attached and read it aloud, “ _Heard you had a bad day. Hope these make it a little better. Thinking of you._ _From,_ _Your Secret Admirer.”_ Percival raised an eyebrow at Merlin and smiled cheekily. “So Gwaine has a secret admirer? Who is it?”

Merlin smirked as he stepped past Percival. “Sorry. Can’t tell you. I’m sworn to secrecy.”

Percival guffawed and gestured with his arms as Merlin continued walking backwards down the hallway. “Come on! You gotta let me know!” he cried.

“Secrecy!” Merlin shouted back as he rounded on the ball of his foot. He heard Percival scoff, but then the knight’s footsteps retreated down the hallway and rounded the corner. After a moment, Merlin let out a breath and slumped forward in relief. That was _close_. Merlin had only jokingly put “Your Secret Admirer” on the note because that’s what his and Gwaine’s relationship was: a secret. He knew that Gwaine would know the flowers were from him (who else knew that heather was Gwaine’s favorite flower?) but hadn’t realized that it would come in handy to not actually put his name.

He should probably continue to sign notes like that for now.

Merlin hurriedly finished walking to Gwaine’s room, and he knocked lightly on the door. Hearing no response, he poked his head in. “Gwaine?”

Gwaine wasn’t in. Merlin shrugged and walked over to Gwaine’s table, where he delicately placed the flowers into Gwaine’s usually-empty vase. He muttered a brief incantation, and the vase slowly filled with water until it was about half way full.

Merlin smiled, before heading back out the door and returning to his duties.

 

Gwaine returned to his room that night dirty and peeved. Not only had he woken up with a hangover (really, who could refuse half-price day at the tavern?) but Arthur had apparently decided Gwaine was lacking in the fighting-safely-in-mud department (and apparently _only_ Gwaine was, which he found ludicrous) so Gwaine was subject to extra training in literal mud, _and_ Arthur had kept Merlin running errands all day, so they had barely gotten to see each other at all. Not to mention a lot of little things that just added up over the day, and overall it was just wearing Gwaine down. Gwaine leaned back against his door and let out an annoyed breath, a light growl escaping his throat. He shook his head and walked over to the table, before slapping his leather gloves down with a smack.

He raised his gaze slightly and was taken aback. His vase had been filled. With _heather_ nonetheless. Gwaine furled his brow, and then noticed the little note attached to one of the stems.

He grabbed it and read it.

_Heard you had a bad day. Hope these make it a little better. Thinking of you._

_From,_ _Your Secret Admirer._

Gwaine chuckled. He could always count on Merlin to know when he was feeling down. He looked at the flowers and smiled softly before he grabbed one flower and smelled it, the scent sending him back to Caerleon for a moment.

Gwaine didn’t _miss_ Caerleon, per se, (quite the opposite, actually,) it was more that the smell of heather always brought back some of the few memories he had left of his mother. Of him and his mother play sword-fighting through the fields. And of his mother telling him stories as they stared up at the stars at night, lying in those very same fields. Gwaine put the flower back with a smile, already feeling better.

He’d need to thank Merlin later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^u^


End file.
